I Want It All
by meekobb
Summary: A few years after Edward leaves Bella, she moves on but not without significant loss behind her. Reunited with her former family and finding her place within a new one, old enemies still lurk in the shadows. AU, Bella/Jasper
1. 00 Alice

**Author Note: The title for this story comes from the song by Karmin from their Pulses album. This story is a work in progress that has been begging to be written from random bunnies in my head. I truly hope you enjoy it. If anyone is good with graphics, I am interested if someone is able to make a graphic for this story for me that I can use as a cover images as well. Thanks!:) ~Meeko**

* * *

_Prologue..._

_Alice_

_The expansive highway was dark with stormy skies and downpour rains. Debris along the roadway and fields was blown around by the high winds of the powerful storm. In the darkened night, a damaged vehicle laid overturned on its side. Glass broken and pieces of the vehicle was spread across the road, picked up by the winds and carried further. A pale and bloodied hand laid lifeless through the broken window. A traffic marker and destination sign becomes illuminated a crack of lightening..._

When the vision came, I had to let out a breath of relief that Edward wasn't home to see it. He would certainly attempt to take my head for allowing the vision to come to me after he forbid me from looking for her. As if! I have no control when they come. It's hard to believe how much a person, a vampire, can change in just one year.

As it was, I could barely hold myself together at such a horrifying sight and after what had happened last year – I knew I had to fix things. Make them right. Not just for Bella, but for Jasper. I have had a difficult time keeping him from drowning in his own despair over the guilt from that day. I knew it wasn't his fault. Edward still blamed him even with the facts right there. His self-righteous attitude refused to accept that his own blood lust for his supposed love triggered that catastrophic disaster.

Grabbing my cell phone, I ran from the house claiming a sudden sale. If he was just within hearing range of my thoughts, it was enough to keep him out of my head until I could be certain he, nor Jasper, were anywhere near me for this phone call.

Closing my eyes in silent prayer, I dialed a number I disliked for a long time and hoped that they would help.


	2. 01 Peter

_Peter_

We had been lounging around the house, driven indoors by the storm that was beating down on Texas. Charlotte was lucky enough to have gotten out to hunt before the storm hit, but I wasn't so lucky and while the burn wasn't bad, I knew that as soon as it was over, I'd have to go find something myself. Sighing, I glared at the television when the cable went out. Fucking satellite system. It wasn't just that though. For the last hour I've had a bad feeling in my gut that I couldn't figure out and thought it was likely the storm but when my phone rang with the most annoying ringtone that I could put as a warning in case that midget bitch called.

Char and I looked at one another, each of us raising an eyebrow silently asking who would answer it, if we were to answer it at all.

"She never calls," she pointed out as the phone rang again after I ignored it initially.

Sighing, I flipped the damn thing open. "What do you want?"

The voice on the other end was annoyingly pitched higher in a panic that I had ever heard from the gnome. This raised my curiosity and concern, but said nothing as she spoke. _"Please don't hang up Peter! I need your help!"_

"And why the hell should I help you? What do you want from me? My best friend and brother isn't enough that you don't let him visit? Just because we prefer humans doesn't make us savages you damned fairy," I complained earning an eye roll from Charlotte who was listening just as closely to the conversation – if you could call it that.

"_I know, and for what its worth now, I'm sorry," _Alice said much more subdued. This chic did not do subdued so what the hell did she want. Thankfully I didn't have to say anything yet as she continued. _"I need you to run east along Route 10. You'll come across an accident in the storm...The girl...Peter I need you to change her. But hurry, she doesn't have much time left."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and eyed the screen to make sure that it was the right person on the screen. Why the hell would the Cullen bitch want us to change a human girl. What was in it for her. The reason was enough to shock two vampires into a stunned silence when our hearing picked up the next words.

"_The girl is Jasper's mate. He doesn't know it yet but if she dies – he won't be good. Any control that he's learned since Maria would be for nothing. Peter. She's important. I can't say how. I don't know how. I just do. Please..."_

Char and I looked at each other for a breath before we bolted out the door and followed Alice's directions but coming across nothing for a good distance.

"She's got to be coming up soon," Char shouted over the winds as we raced faster towards Houston. "There!"

Sure enough there was the overturned SUV. It was a mangled mess. I don't doubt the driver, whoever she was, had a hard time controlling a car that size in this kind of weather. "What the hell is she doing out in the storm like this?" I asked aloud, knowing an answer wouldn't come.

Approaching the vehicle, I could smell the blood thick in the air, even in the wind and rain. Hanging back some I let Charlotte go ahead of me. She got on her hands and knees to peek through the broken window. "She's still alive," she murmured but hesitated. I got closer and looked in with her to see what caused her stop.

Big brown eyes, glassy with tears looked back at us. I don't know if she actually saw us though. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth from my own hunger and well, the girl's blood was smelling pretty good. The thought though that this might truly be my brother's mate stopped me though from losing myself to the hunt.

"I don't know if I can do it," Charlotte admitted. She had never turned anyone before and it wasn't something that was easily done. I had turned a few, her included. Nodding, I knew it would be me. As I got my head inside, Brown Eyes looked at me. Right at me. Not even a lick of fear. Interesting.

"It's okay Brown Eyes," I murmured soothingly to her, letting the venom collect again as I worked myself up to prepare for what I needed to do.

Brown Eyes seemed to understand. Shockingly. I had a feeling this one would be constantly surprising us. All I knew was that life was about to get much more interesting. "Took you long enough," she whispered weakly and closed her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she wasn't paying me any attention any more, laying there just _waiting_. "This is going to hurt and for that I am so sorry," I whispered into her ear before biting down on her neck and pumped my venom into her. I moved quickly over her to all the pulse points that I could reach and worked on spreading the venom as much as possible.

I looked back to Charlotte who watched with concern. "We'll have to wait until the change is underway. It'll be too dangerous to move her too soon. Let the venom fix some of her injuries first. Keep an eye out for humans."

Sitting there over this girl, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that I needed to protect her. Sighing, I gently pushed her hair from her face to look at her more. If what the fucked up fairy said was true, she was a beautiful match for the Major. If her lack of fear of two vampires while she was bleeding and helpless was anything to go by, she will certainly have balls when she would be one of us.

My phone rang again and I answered it in less than a second. "It's done," I said evenly.

"_I know. Thank you. You should be fine to move her now. Don't worry about the wreckage. From the amount of blood I saw, the police will believe her body was pulled from the truck by coyotes. No one would look for her so a missing person search won't even be initiated," _Alice reported sadly causing me to frown.

"She has no family?"

"_After I got off the phone with you I checked. Her mother was killed in an accident early last year, and her father... Well he died in a fire. I called one of her friends from high school and learned she was going to Houston for college, just to get out of Washington. Peter?"_

I sighed at the heartbreak I felt for this girl and closed my eyes. "Yes Alice?"

"_Thank you. I'll get in touch with you about getting Jasper to you. He's out hunting right now, but with her being a newborn, I think it might be best to wait until she has more control..."_

She was being evasive again. "What the fuck aren't you telling me?" The moment for being nice to the bitch passed and I was getting irritated by her again.

"_Fine. When he comes to visit you, Emmett is going to want to go just because he is bored and wants to get away for awhile. Edward – Edward will go as well at Esme's prodding for a _bonding_ experience after the shit that went down after Forks. It will just end up being a disaster and more than likely Edward's head used a bowling ball. Bella and Edward dated until her 18th birthday..."_

"This is the human that Jasper tried to kill? And she's his mate? What the fuck?!" I cried out at understanding the seriously fucked situation that we were in now. It wasn't that it couldn't be handled but shit. It was just – fucked!

Her laugh rang through the phone only to piss me off more. _"I know, but it wasn't meant to be then. Jasper has been considering leaving for some time now and they would have caught up in Houston sometime next year but the storm and the accident changed things."_

"Of course. Alright. Give us some time to get her back to the house and we'll be in touch."

"_Oh! And teach her some defensive moves. She'll need it for her confrontation with Edward. And you have _no_ idea of the effect it will have on Jasper."_ Her amusement at whatever she saw tinkled through the phone and I had to admit, I was curious to see those fireworks myself.

"Char! Let's bring her home!" I called out to my mate and she was beside me in a flash and helped me pull Brown Eyes...Bella...from the wreck and I held her while Char dug through the truck to take whatever personal items we could with us that looked like would be the most important to her. I only hope that she won't be entirely pissed at us for what we did if she didn't want it after the clusterfuck that was her relationship with the Cullens. I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to be as far from us as she could when she wakes.


	3. 02 Bella

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the follows and reviews. I truly appreciate it. Please bear with me on updates however as I am working and attending online college with a rather demanding workload (still trying to muster up the courage to face my math class and it's week 2 already of an 8 week program). I may not respond to reviews but will try my best either through PM or in an AN in the next posted chapter. Anyhoo, without further adieu...**

* * *

_Bella_

Opening my eyes, I could see everything. I mean everything. I was aware of two vampires in the room with me before setting eyes on them. Standing to my feet much faster than I thought I did, surprised me at first. The two looked wary of the clear shock and amusement I knew was on my face. The giggle escaped my lips also mesmerized me.

"Brown Eyes? Bella?" the male called softly, drawing my attention back to him.

"You did this," I said simply, knowing. I pursed my lips as I studied him. The scars marking his skin, and his companion, should have scared me. I knew they were dangerous and skilled fighters, but I felt no threat. I knew they meant me no harm.

"Yes..." he admitted carefully. "My name is Peter, this is my mate Charlotte."

"You know my name," I pointed out in confusion.

They exchanged a look between them that immediately raised my hackles. "How do you know my name?" I demanded, my voice low and threatening. I didn't even realize how my body curled defensively.

"We have mutual – friends," Peter said slowly as he moved to stand in front of his mate protectively. He said it in a statement, but it sounded more like a question. As if he wasn't sure if these people were friends or not. To him or to me, I wasn't sure.

"Who?"

"Cullen."

I frowned, flashes of distorted memories coming to me of a wanted family but feelings of loss and sorrow was attached to the images. The image of a boy with copper hair and perfection filled me with anger. "Not friends. Not anymore."

They looked at each other again in shock. "You remember the Cullens?" the female asked. Charlotte. I'd have to remember the name.

"Yes." I didn't elaborate. Whatever they knew, I'd leave it there until I got to know them better.

I swallowed the burn in my throat and looked around to take in the place I woke to. "Where are we?"

Peter still looked unsure and wary, like he expected something to happen, but it wasn't. It unnerved him. "You're in our home. Texas? I believe you were on your way to school when you had the accident," he explained to me softly, slowly moving closer.

Thoughts of rain and the smell of coppery blood flashed in my memories. "I know. That's not happening now. What do I do now?" I asked him, willing the tears to come that I knew wouldn't.

"Now, you can stay with us Cupcake. As long as you want. We don't mind, really," he smiled as he reached my side.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled at his endearment. "Thanks Peaches," I replied and before he could register my movement, I had him pulled into a hug. He didn't seem sure of what to do, but patted my back and whimpered as he pointed out my newborn strength. "Sorry!" I exclaimed as I let him go and moved back from him quickly.

"Quite alright there," he laughed, amused and confused. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts he looked at me. "You need to hunt Cupcake. You need to make a decision of what kind of food you want. We're more than happy to help you if you want to stick to the Cullens' diet of animals, but we hunt humans. Though not just any. Char and I tend to go for scum of society. Drug pushers, dealers, criminals, et cetera. If you want to go our way, we can help you there too."

I hadn't thought about my thirst but after he pointed it out I could feel the burn in my throat flare up, earning myself another curious look from the two as I swallowed the venom back down at the thought of warm blood. Did I want to drink from animals? I didn't know. I didn't know if I would ever see any of them again, but the loss of any human life...I didn't think I could do it right now. My human memories and emotions were still too ingrained in me.

"Animals. For now. I may change my mind later," I sighed, thinking of my former family. Out of all of them, the desire to see just the one filled me. I really didn't care about the rest and their abandonment. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, for all it was worth.

"Then let's go find you some game honey. I know we have some bears in the area. Maybe a couple large cats too," Char smiled as she came up, evidently feeling safer now with me.

"I have to be there for this Cupcake! I'm not missing out on the show!" Peter grinned before taking my arm and leading me to my first meal.

We were quiet as we walked at a human pace. I acted like I didn't notice the curious glances from the two because I kept such a slow pace. I don't know why but I felt I just needed to take things slow. This new mind I had now allowed me to process thoughts a lot faster but I needed the comfort of the extra time to think. They knew I remembered the Cullens. At least to some extent. I wasn't about to let them know just how much at this point. I knew that memories are often and usually lost during the change.

As we got to the plains on the other side of the woods that lined the property, I hung back in the shade as I eyed the spanse. I could clearly see several bison in the distance and my throat burned at the thought of the meal. Eyeing the sky, my lip pulled back in a silent snarl knowing I'd have some time to wait awhile longer before I could safely proceed.

Peter eyed me as he came up to my side as I stared ahead. "How are you doing that Cupcake?" he asked. Evidently the curiosity won out finally.

I just shrugged a shoulder. "Who knows. I used to have plans to become a vampire once upon a time so maybe learning about everything helped prepare me for this? Or it could be my gift? Kinda sucks though. Super self control? Totally lame."

"Perhaps..." he murmured as he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes on him and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm just thinking that it's – different."

I don't know why, but something just flared up inside me that caused me to snap."Different? I was a freak as a human and now I'm one as a vampire. Thanks Peaches but I think I can do without your judgment. No one wanted me before and I'm trying to figure out just why you two haven't kicked me to the curb yet. If you want to take off and go, I'll be fine. I remember the rules about being inconspicuous. I've taken care of myself before and I'll do it again. It wouldn't be the first time your kind just left me on my own to fend for myself. I managed to survive that psychotic bitch for the last two years after all. My parents weren't so lucky. Of course I had the help of the wolves but that's another story altogether."

I know I shocked myself with that rant but the bitterness was very fresh and burned in my chest whenever I thought about my supposed family that turned tail and ran. _He_ blessed me with the truth that I had been nothing more than a pet for them so why would they care if they left me to die at the hands of a rabid vampire hell bent on revenge. Seeing the sun was down sufficiently enough to go out safely, I bolted from the cover where we hid and took down my first kill wanting nothing more than to have been on the receiving end where it was completely over. Such as my luck that I ended up turned anyway.


	4. 03 Peter

**Author's Note: I am back! I didn't think I'd update this fast. I usually like to spread my writing out but the plot bunnies were blessing me (and cursing me away from my schoolwork). You all will be happy to find more background this chapter! Yay! And it's Peter! I love snarky!Pete. Leave some love!**

_Peter_

I watched as she ran out and sighed. "Well that didn't go as planned," I muttered before turning to Charlotte. "How the hell are we supposed to get her and the Major together if she hates them?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Call Alice? I'm sure she's seen something," she suggested. I couldn't hold back the grimace at that idea though. "Or we could just wait it out. Let her tell us in her time. It's _clear_ that she has abandonment issues. If we're going to get anywhere with her we need to make sure she knows that we're not _them_."

"Easier said than done," I frowned. Watching Bella as she hunted in the plains was – well, to be honest, boring. "You think she'll stick to this shit? I can't stand the smell of these things and she wants to eat them? I'm all for protecting the humans and all but there are ways to feed without losing control. Fucking Cullens."

"Let her come to us," she whispered back as we watched our new charge slowly make her way to us. Eying the mess that was once her clothes, Char stepped up and smiled at her. "Let's get you home and cleaned up. Then we could do some shopping for some new clothes – and old ones for hunting."

Evidently Bella didn't like the idea because as soon as the word was out of Char's mouth, I actually thought the girl might puke up her first dinner. "Don't worry Cupcake. We won't be taking you into town for a long while. We can order the stuff from the computer, though I don't know if you're in control enough to manage the keyboard so you can just point out what you like. Sound good?"

Charlotte gave her an encouraging smile and Bella slowly nodded. I think it was just to appease her, or us, but whatever. "I guess. I didn't think this would have so..."

"Messy? Yeah, you'll learn how to manage in time. Practice hun," Char replied. "Let's go back now. Just remember, if you change your mind about all this, we can help too," she added, pointing to the animal blood all over the girl.

"I guess," Bella mumbled as she allowed Char to wrap her arm around her comfortingly. I couldn't help but hope that she would at least let her in so that things could level out some. This girl was far different from anyone I'd ever met and in that moment I wished I could still drink alcohol because I really wished for a shot of something strong.

After getting back to the house, I could see Bella looking around with a mixture of curiosity and caution. She seemed to be keeping an eye on us as well, keeping a distance comfortable for herself which was to be expected. At least she did something normal for a newborn. Running a hand over my face, I smiled at the girls. "Char? Think you'll be okay with Cupcake? I was going to run into town and grab a quick meal for myself."

She looked over at Bella, who seemed to understand the unspoken question as she nodded with resignation before making herself at home in a tightly wound ball on the couch. I knew she wasn't planning on moving from that position at least until I got back. Kissing my girl on the cheek, I made my way back out.

As soon as I was a safe distance from the house, I pulled out my phone and dialed the psychotic pixie. "_What took you so long to call?_" her voice rang through before it really had the chance to ring.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"_I didn't know if you guys were alright or not. I couldn't see anything until just a few moments ago! You did change Bella, right?_" Alice questioned.

That confused the fuck out of me. "What do you mean you couldn't see us? Yeah I changed her. She's – different. Fucking calmest newborn I ever saw – at least until the name Cullen comes up then she's what I can deal with. I don't need the Major here to know she hates your fucking guts. Rightly so too. What the fuck did you pansy asses do to this girl? Abandonment issues doesn't even begin to describe the battle we got on our hands to gain her trust. Just how long do you expect until it'll be safe to bring him around her without her trying to go for his throat? Or you weren't thinking – again?"

Alice was quiet on the other end but I could still hear the shaking breaths she made. It wasn't necessary for our kind but I knew she was upset. I didn't care. I wanted answers. Not just for myself, but for Cupcake. "Well? What do you have to say?"

She hesitated before speaking. "_We were wrong. So very wrong in her strength. She loved Edward much more than we thought she was truly capable as a human. Though it was a human's love because she was always meant for Jasper. Edward was right in a way that humans' emotions were fleeting. The way he broke her, broke every bond she developed with him, and her trust in the family. It was actually the night of her birthday that I realized about her and Jasper. The little drop of blood was nothing. He felt the thirst but it wasn't just that. It was his first true encounter with her blood that things changed. That is until Edward shoved her into the glass that he broke. Only we interpreted it as him attacking her first but after Emmett and I got him outside that I saw the change in him. He was going to _protect _her from _us_. Mostly from Edward because she is also his singer but he managed to gain enough control over himself around her after her accident in Phoenix. I don't know if Jasper told you about that trip but while he was around her blood there, Edward wasn't aware that the Major came out to kill James for her, keeping him distracted enough to ignore the blood. I know I had a hard time there_."

I listened to her story and a part of me was incredulous to the way she was speaking about the Major coming out. Char and I knew it was a part of him and it was only healthy to release that kind of rage that was pent up inside him but the Cullens liked keeping the so called monster on a leash. "Did you point out that he was in control with the Major out playing?"

"_No_," she said immediately. "_I knew he was okay, but I feared the family's reaction so I kept it quiet." _Huh, she actually did something right for once.

"Back to the party. What happened after?"

"_Well, Edward wanted us, especially Jasper as far away from her as possible. We were much more of a danger to her than anything else he said so he went off to break it off with her. _He _told us that it was an amicable split but I wasn't sure. I didn't push it though, even though I should have. For that I am filled with regret. Please know this Peter, I never meant for it to get this bad. I been trying to keep Jasper from going off..._"

She trailed off, clearly unsure about something. "What? What is it? Don't fucking hold back now. Your veggie head lot caused a shit load of trouble here and you're wanting my help to clean it up so tell me every fucking thing otherwise I'll happily bring Cupcake up there and let her loose on your pansy ass brother and I won't stop her if she decides to turn on you!"

"_He's been contemplating going back to Maria_," she whispered. I let out a groan as I slapped my hand to my head in frustration. "_I been doing okay with keeping here and I'm hoping long enough until you get things settled with Bella before encouraging him to visit you guys. Then to let things just happen as they are meant to._"

"You know you're playing with fire, right? I honestly don't know how she'll react to any of you. If they really are mates like you said, she'll let him in eventually, but not before he's put through the ringer and I don't know if he could handle that if he's really thinking of going back to that bruja. What I still can't get is why you can't see anything. What do you mean by that?"

Alice let out a frustrated groan. Clearly this problem annoyed her. Good. "_I don't know. If you got to her in time, which you clearly did since you said she is changed, it started towards the end of her change, before she woke up. Anything directly involving her or around her I can't see. It's like she's a giant black void in my visions. Much like the mutts in La Push. I can't see past them. Maybe she has a gift to hide her?_"

It was a thought. Something definitely worth looking into. "I'll see what I can do to find out what extent of a gift she has. I'd say its pretty obvious that she has one. Think you can keep this out of your thoughts around the mind reader?"

"_I'm very good at keeping Edward out of my head. Don't worry about me..._"

"Oh I'm not worried a lick about you. I just don't want to chance this knowledge making it's way to Italy is all."

"_The Volturi. I'll keep an eye on them, but it's doubtful they'll get involved. New vampires are made so often, they don't bother with them until they come across one that interests them_."

"And a newborn that is able to hide from a powerful seer isn't of interest?" Ignorant bitch. Who does she think I am?

"_No! Not like that. She or one of us would have to do something to get on their radar otherwise they won't care. Just keep the gift a secret and she'll be fine from them. I'm sure of it,_" she insisted.

"Sounding pretty confident when you can't see her future," I snarled.

Alice sighed before going silent. "_The guys are on their way back from hunting. I have to go. Text me if you can't get away from Bella. I think we should be okay in a few months to get him there. Keep trying to get what you can on what she remembers of us. It may help how we approach this later._"

"Not promising anything," I muttered before hanging up. At least now I got an idea of the girl before. Now to get her to trust us – that's another thing entirely. Running off, I went to get my dinner as I tried to think of ways to avoid the impending trouble to come.

**AN: Any suggestions for a specific person's point of view next or coming up? I'm open for ideas! PM or leave in a review! Much love! Also...Chapter 4 is finished...but I'm not posting it yet! Sorry! You all will just have to wait! **

**Thought of the day... What do you think is going on around the Cullen household? Alice is obviously hiding things from her family, but surely Jasper could pick up on her guilt and regret? Do you think he's said anything to her? **


	5. 04 Charlotte

**AN: Back again for another chapter! I'm impatient. Sue me. Fair warning, Bella is still very much an emotional newborn but again a very broken girl. But I promise things are looking up! Enjoy! **

_Charlotte_

After Peter left, I tried to go about my usual routine around the house in hopes that Bella would come to me but she stayed nearly immobile on the sofa. The little movement she made was with her breathing and watching my movement as I swept and vacuumed.

"You know, if you want to look around the house, you're more than welcome to explore. No room is off limits. Peter and I don't want to keep any secrets from you so any questions you have, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll answer – at least the best we can," I said softly

Her head canted to the side only slightly and I hoped that it was a positive response to my invitation. Turning back to my chores, I almost didn't her her over the sound of the vacuum. "How do you know them?" she whispered.

Turning the device off, I wiped my hands on my shirt out of habit as I contemplated my answer without giving too much away. Coming around the sofa, I took a seat in the loveseat opposite her so that she wouldn't feel threatened of my proximity. "One of our closest friends lived with them for some time. I don't know if he's still with them or what. Peter and I haven't heard from him in a long time," I explained sadly.

"Who?" She asked so innocently. I studied her for a moment and wondered just how much of that family she remembered.

"His name is Jasper." I chose my words carefully as I watched for a reaction, recognition. Something. I was actually surprised to not see any reaction from her at all which made me concerned. "Do you know him?"

She looked off, somewhere that didn't seem to be where we were. Maybe searching her fleeting memories. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure. I remember Carlisle. He treated me at the hospital I think. I know I saw him at the house when I hurt myself a few times, but nothing concrete."

Nodding, I smiled. "Yes. He's their leader I guess. He likes acting like the father figure and he does have impressive control over his bloodlust. For him being as _different_ as he is with his choice diet, it is still admired by many of our kind. Do you remember anything else? It doesn't have to be about them. Tell me something about you."

Bella hesitated as she looked around the room. I don't know what she was looking for, but she shook her head. "I'm nothing that's worth hearing about."

"I don't think so. You know, it's been so long that it's just Peter and I. I really actually love the idea of another girl in the mix. We outnumber Peter so maybe I can get my way more often," I winked. "I'll tell you something about myself if you'd like?" She shrugged noncommittally but I could see the spark of curiosity in her. "Peter changed me during the Southern Wars. I don't know if they told you about that period of time in vampire history. It was a dark and rather bloody period. It darkens even the best of men's histories to this day," I trailed off as I thought about our friend.

"You fought in the war?" Bella asked.

"Hun, many of us were created just for war. You know that as a newborn, we are much stronger than older vampires because of the blood in our bodies, right?" When she nodded, I continued. "Well, there was one sadistic vampire that was hell bent on getting as much territory as possible. After the newborn year was up and our _usefulness_ was diminished, we were expected to be destroyed."

This was where I was hesitant to continue because it truly wasn't my story entirely to tell, but that of her mate when the time came. "The one that was responsible for disposing of the newborns had developed a soft spot for Peter over time. He convinced the leader to spare him, which was good because Peter really is a very skilled fighter. More so than many of the others. But then Peter had found and created me. Now mated pairs weren't looked too fondly upon then because it was considered a weakness in battle. We hid ourselves well. Even from his friend. Unfortunately, we couldn't hide forever. My time was coming up and then Peter defended me. Saved me. We were allowed to run, escape, but it did come at a great cost. I won't tell you what that was because it's not my place. I'm sure you will hear it one day, but it won't be from me."

She eyed me as she considered my words. I was nothing but honest with her as I had already said too much in my opinion. Evidently she found what she was looking for because she smiled and looked away in that daze again. I studied her as she seemed to be looking at the same area each time. Following her gaze, I tried to understand what she was seeing but it was the ceiling under the landing to the second floor. When it finally clicked, I managed to hide my smile.

"I remember running. I don't know where, but there were two with me. Like us now. It's not clear but the words are there. That I was worth it. It sounds so much like an echo in my thoughts but I'm not. I'm not worth it. I want those words to be true so much but I cannot see it. If I was worth it, then why would they have left me the way they did? I don't understand," she whispered brokenly. If I could cry, I know the venom that came to my eyes would fall as I could almost feel the desolation that was clear on her face.

"I don't know what happened Bella, but whoever told you that you were worth it was right. I don't know what will happen in the future, but know, to Peter and I, you are worth it. You are with us now. We don't let go easily and you are our family now. I say it's the Cullens' loss and our gain," I grinned. "Besides, you have no idea how fun it was watching you go off on Peter in the short time that you've been awake that you did. I definitely won't let you go simply for the entertainment value you bring out in him."

"Glad to be of service as a fucking pet," she spat out at me, causing me to jump back in my seat in shock and slight fear because the animosity in it came out of nowhere.

I looked out the window and prayed that Peter would come back soon with answers because if she really wanted to, I'm sure she could over power me. I decided to come back with just as much emotion. A gamble yes, with a newborn, but she needed to realize she wasn't alone anymore. "Bella, you are in no way a pet for us. If we wanted a pet, we'd get a fucking fish considering just about every other mammal on this planet would be terrified of us. Shit, when Jasper was with us, he and I would team up just to get a rise out of Peter. You're able to do that without blinking. You can't blame me for being fucking excited to have you with us!"

The glare she held me in immediately softened before turning apologetic. "I'm sorry, really! I know! I know you're only trying to help me in this new life! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Bella cried as she wrapped her arms around herself as her body shook with tearless sobs.

I flitted over to her side and squeezed in behind her and wrapped her up in my arms as I hugged her to me, trying to sooth her. Running my fingers through her hair, I whispered reassurances repeatedly before I began singing softly some songs that I remembered from my own mother when I was a child.

We were still in that position when Peter came through the door, concern filling his face as he saw us. I shook my head slightly in warning as he looked at me gravely before glancing down to Bella before meeting my eyes again. I knew then that what he learned was nothing good because he came over and took up the space on the other side of the damaged girl and wrapped his arms around her as well. The three of us remained that way until Bella finally settled down nearly two days later when she asked us to take her hunting...our way.

**AN: Last chapter, I asked for suggestions for point of views of certain characters you would like to see. I cannot guarantee each character but I can try! Keep in mind that specific ones just aren't ready to come forward yet. I know we all are really looking forward to seeing Jasper. I am too! And don't worry, he's coming sooner than you think!**

**Thought of the day... What do you think about Bella's sudden decision to hunt humans? What do you think was going through her mind as Charlotte and Peter offered their comfort to her, a move that is clearly out of sorts for Peter? It's not surprising that Bella's already woven her way through both of their hearts.**


	6. 05 Bella

**AN: Another chapter is here! I think the lot of you will enjoy this one greatly. *wink*wink*nudge*nudge***

_Bella_

I don't know how long I was there on my knees, hiding in the outskirts of Houston in the back alley of the decrepit bar. I had my first human kill, and my god did it satiate the burn unlike the animals I had days prior. Out of the corner of my eye, I knew Peter and Charlotte were lingering nearby, concerned over my reaction. I know I don't really like the idea of taking a human's life but at the same time the guy was more than willing to rape me before I turned on him in his surprise.

What my problem was in that moment that shocked the hell out of me was that I fucking _liked_ it. The power and control over someone believing you to be so helpless. I _liked_ that feeling. I _liked_ not being the weak one. I _liked_ not feeling fragile. It made me want to chase that feeling all the more.

"Um, Cupcake? I know you're still processing but you're worrying the fuck out of us and we need to clean up and get the hell out of dodge soon," Peter whispered frantically from the other end of the alley. I nodded slowly and stood, eying my mess. It wasn't nearly as bad as my first hunt, as my dinner didn't try to fight back as much. But it seemed that I needed to get the hang of getting my mouth sealed around my bite. I was studying the blood on my hands with fascination, distracted again from what was going on around me when Peter piped up. "Let's get you home. Char will take care of this in the meanwhile. When you get more control, we'll show you how to cover your tracks. Deal?"

Nodding absently, I got up without a word and followed him closely. Once we were safely away from any danger of myself attacking random humans in my new thirst for their blood, we slowed down to a comfortable pace. Not quiet a human stroll, but slower than vampire speed.

"How can they choose animals over human blood? The taste, it's drastically different," I questioned, confused about my feelings on the Cullens' diet now.

"Personal choice I guess," Peter answered with a sigh. "For some I guess, it's more than just a choice based on their previous lives. Char told you some about Jasper?"

I looked over at him and nodded, curious as to the subject of the man. The way they spoke of him, he was an enigma wrapped up in a cloak of secrecy that something in me begged to uncover. I said nothing of these feelings as they scared the fuck out of me. "You fought together in the wars?"

"Well, it's particularly hard for him to feed on humans. He – well, he's an empath so imagine feeling the fear and pain of your meal each and every time. Then factor in the wars and savageness needed to survive them. For him, it's a necessity. I get his desire for the different diet, not that I completely agree, but I understand. Of course it doesn't stop me from ragging on him," he grinned as he thought back mischievously.

Feeling defensive for this man I hoped to one day meet, I growled at him. "That's utterly tasteless of you as a so called friend. You obviously are aware of his problem and you just compound on it more when you should offer your support!" The anger in me flared again as I gave him a dismissing glance before taking off ahead of him for the house.

I returned to my regular position curled up on the couch as soon as I threw the door open. Knowing Peter wasn't far behind me, I just sat there and waited. He looked so lost as he tried to find something to say, but unable to find the words. How was it that I rendered the most obstinate and stubborn of vampires speechless?

"Hey Cupcake? I doubt that you want to spend all of your time there on the couch. You need your own space too," he said softly as he stepped closer. His words confused me and evidently it was clear on my face causing him to laugh. "A bedroom of your own? I know we don't sleep, but having a space to call your own is still nice, right?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed. "I guess. Sorry – again."

"Don't worry about it. You're just defending the man that's not here to defend himself. No harm in that. I actually think he'd be rather humbled by your – impassioned words," he continued with something of a knowing smirk on his face that was starting to piss me off. I said nothing about it though as he beckoned me to follow him up the stairs. "Okay Cupcake, the room at the end of the hall there is Char and mine. You're welcome in there, except when we're – uh... when we're..." 

"Bumping uglies?" I offered him his escape with a raised eyebrow. If a vampire could blush I'd say he'd be about as red as I got as a human. "Fornicating? Conjugating? Doing the nasty? Having sex? I may have died a human virgin but I wasn't naïve Peaches. And it wasn't for lack of trying. I only ask that you _try_ to give me warning to get the hell out of the house when you two get frisky."

Peter seemed to stumble over his words for a moment before getting himself together. "Well now that we've got that cleared up," he cleared his throat needlessly. "You can have your pick of any of the other rooms."

I eyed him speculatively before dismissing the unease the crept into my mind. I hadn't actually been on the second floor yet. Hell I've been awake in this world now only four days, nearly five now. Slowly I made my way down the hall, studying the art work that Charlotte had lovingly decorated the home with before I hesitantly started opening doors after Peter's renewed encouragement.

The first room was a simple bath, nothing of note other than the pretty blue hues that it was themed around. The second door revealed a warm guest room, picturesque for a magazine. It reminded me of Esme in a way causing me to stop short. It was the first time I actually thought of one of the Cullen names and recognized it as such. While the images and memories was indeed fuzzy, I could still feel the gentleness of a cold hug that comforted me so much in the absence of my mother. Closing the door quickly, I all but ran from that room and memory.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me, watching closely, and I knew that he saw what that room had done to me but I was grateful that he didn't bring it up as I continued to look on. Door number three was similar as it had a more masculine feel, but cold and empty. There was only the essential furniture in there and it felt as impersonal as a motel room.

Door number four, I don't know why, but it felt different. I stared at the handle for much longer than I had the others before reaching out to open it. It was another masculine room, but it was lived in at one point. There were still some personal items on the dresser and shelves. Small tokens of one's life drawing me closer. I stepped in, feeling almost as if I was invading this man's personal space but it was a comforting one to me. The blue and gray walls might have seemed cold but with the wooden accents in the ceiling and windows, it was warmth embodied.

"He won't mind if you want this room. I don't see him coming back anytime soon and if he does, well, he'll just have to take the other room," Peter voiced from the door as he had that odd look on his face again. Almost like he was trying to tell me something without saying the words. Probably for fear of how I'd react considering that my mood swung worse than a pregnant woman with raging hormones.

"It would be wrong..."

"Nonsense. Please Bella, trust me that I know my friend and he would be more than okay if you wanted this room. I can even call him to get the okay if that would satisfy you," he insisted, even going as far as pulling his cellphone out and scrolled through his contact list.

"No. It's alright. I trust you. I believe you. I do like this room. I feel safe here," I admitted, wanting to curse myself for opening myself up to him. I remember swearing when I left Forks that I would trust no one again and here I was putting myself out there for the next pair of vampires I come across.

_What a stupid lamb._ That thought caused me to freeze still as a statue as I swallowed the venom down my throat. I could hear Peter calling to me, questioning me. Asking me what was wrong, but I wasn't there. Not mentally. I was in the middle of the woods, a beautiful creature glittering in the sunlight in front of me, pressing me to the tree as we stared at one another. Then the pain flared exponentially with the same creature walking away, leaving me in a broken mess of tears alone in the danger of the woods.

"Edward..." I thought in my head but the name slipped from my lips in a snarl that left Peter on his phone scrambling, screaming, trying to get someone on the phone. The white hot rage that was absent from my human self for months was inside my dead heart now and the thirst to cause damage blinded me.

**AN: Two Cullens came back to Bella! One isn't good, but it wasn't necessarily bad. The other...well that was of course to be expected. But trust that all won't be as it seems.**

**Thought of the day... What do you think was going through Peter's mind as he watched Bella explore the second floor? Who was he calling?**


	7. 06 Jasper

**AN: And we return with the POV that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for! **

_Jasper_

Since we left Forks, I felt as if I'd been stuck at a crossroad. The emotions from the family felt like a roller coaster ride that I could never get off. The guilt was never ending and it was entirely my own. I didn't belong with these people. I wasn't worth their kindness after Bella's birthday.

The only one that truly didn't blame me was Alice and I know it was because she saw my movement for what it was before everyone's thirst overwhelmed me. And for _that_ I blamed Edward. There was no need that he had to throw her the way he did despite all the reasons and justifications he put out.

Every time I tried to leave the family, Alice was there trying to pull me back. It had gotten bad one day when a fleeting thought of returning to Maria came. Alice, who had been out hunting with Rosalie, was back at the house before I could finish considering it and for a gentle creature as she was, I had never experienced her anger like that.

I sat there staring at her in numbed shock as she screamed about everyone's future if I made that choice. Of course I hadn't considered anyone else but it was fleeting. Something that day though stuck and I've wondered on it whenever I could when Edward wasn't around. I don't even think she realized her slip that if I went to Maria, it would affect Bella as well.

I sat in my favorite arm chair in our shared room as I pondered what she might be doing. If she moved on like Edward claimed she would. I would have loved to be there for her graduation, a milestone in her life that is cherished by every teenager entering adulthood. If she found someone to love... That thought hurt me more than it should.

Alice smiled at me from the doorway but didn't come closer. I looked at her confused at her hesitation. "What is it?"

"I can't say. Not yet. But – there is something else that we need to talk about," she spoke softly as she came closer. Not as close as she normally would have, to sit on my lap. She kept her distance by taking a seat on the edge of the bed that we hadn't shared once since we moved into this house.

"What is wrong Alice? Please tell me. I know something has been bothering you for some time." And it was true, though I wasn't sure if she knew that I was aware of the change in our relationship since the night of the party.

"I love you Jazz, you know I do, but we both knew that we wouldn't be together forever," she whispered, shame rolling off her in soft waves before she brightened up. "There is another for you. I've seen her! Your mate. She's beautiful."

I studied her closely for a long time as I tried to process her words and read her emotions. She was honest and hopeful for this supposed mate of mine. If anything, I'd say she was really excited for her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled wistfully at me. "Your mate is a newborn. Recently changed, but she has a strength and will to rival your stubborn nature. She really is the perfect match for you."

"A newborn? Alice? Are you sure? I mean, I know we weren't forever. You said so in the beginning and I know we never had the bond that the others have, but why now?" I couldn't help but ask. When all I wanted to do for the time was to find somewhere dark and hide for eternity, that she tells me that there is someone out there to change that. Why now is right?

"How long have you known?" I nearly growled at her, standing so fast that she hadn't expected it and cowered back across the bed.

"Jasper..." When she saw that I was serious in wanting my answers, she rambled it all out. "I've known since Forks but it wasn't very clear until we actually _left_. This week I was practically bombarded with imageless visions! Your mate is powerfully gifted and I can't actually _see_ her, but I know! I _know_."

"If you can't see her then how do you know she's beautiful and stubborn?" I demanded, reaching the end of my patience with her cryptic answers. Her fear spiked suddenly and turned into a full panic.

"Answer your phone!" she screamed out before it actually rang.

Eying the display, I saw that it was Peter and my suspicion grew as I glared at Alice while I answered. "Hello?"

"_Fucker! I need you to get down here on the A.S.A.F.P.!_" he screamed out. I could hear a female on the other end of the phone causing damage that I didn't know if I wanted the details to.

"And why do you need me in Texas?" I sighed, running my hand tiredly over my face as Alice started looking uncomfortable and ready to bolt. "What's going on there?"

Peter let out several curses as he took a moment to try to settle down someone he was calling Cupcake. Asshole and his nicknames! "_I got a newborn on my hands and well – she's kinda pissed off at the moment. Seems she just remembered something of her human life and is not reacting well to it at all...Fuck! That was Char's favorite chair! She almost took my head off with a fucking chair!"_

My vampire mind was quickly processing everything when Alice took the phone from me. "Peter? Get her out into the woods. The scenery may help her get her aggression down. I already have a bag packed for Jasper. He'll be there soon." As she hung up, she handed me back my phone as I narrowed my eyes on her.

"This _Cupcake_ is my mate?" I asked slowly, seeing as she was expecting something like this to come but not in the way of the call.

"Yes. And you need to get to the airport. I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the gate. Jasper. It will all work out in the end. Please trust that I wouldn't do you wrong. I couldn't. I love you too much to see you hurting," she said as she pushed herself up to kiss my cheek. The gesture was comforting in that I knew it was the final closing to our relationship. "I'll make sure Charlotte is there to pick you up at the airport."

I was still struck stupid as she pushed me down the stairs with my bag. Rosalie and Emmett were just coming in the door and saw me as I was being herded. "What's going on? Where are you going Jasper?" Rose asked, almost in a panic.

"Jasper is going to help with his mate!" Alice answered her cheerfully, shocking me again. She was so _fucking excited_. I pulled some of her excitement into me, and grinned. I had a mate! I dropped a quick kiss to Rose's surprised cheek with a promise to call her soon as I headed out.

The entire way to the airport, I replayed the phone call in my mind, trying to pick out _Cupcake's_ voice. The anger in its strength told me that she was very much filled with passion too. As anxious as I was, the confusion was there too. It wasn't like Peter and Charlotte to take in newborns. In fact, since we left Maria, they avoided them like the plague so what changed their mind? I wanted to know who created her. I was torn from wanting to rip them apart for taking the opportunity to have my own venom running through her veins and kissing the ground they walked on for giving her to me.

I barely made the flight in time after picking up me boarding pass. Lucking I didn't need to check any luggage. I kept a room at Peter's with things so I was covered for the foreseeable future depending on what happens with this newborn because with my luck, fate would make it so that I had to kill her if she was so out of control. The change from the anticipation to this new fear sat like a pit in my stomach during the entire flight.

**AN: So there it is...of course he doesn't know yet who he's running to. Boy will he be in for a shock, right? We'll see. **

**Thought of the day... What do you think the Cullens will have to say about Jasper finding out about his mate? Did they know he and Alice weren't mated but only companions? **


	8. 07 Jasper

**AN: Guess what! Another round of Jasper! Don't you love me?**

_Jasper_

Seeing Charlotte's smiling face after so long was much a relief. I didn't hesitate to pull her in for a much needed hug from my friend as soon as I was within reach. "How's things going? How the hell did you two take in a newborn?" I asked hurriedly. It was something that was plaguing my mind and just craved to know.

She seemed cagey at wanting to answer, putting it off until we got to her truck where her nervousness and apprehension doubled. "We came across an accident. There was just something about the girl that we couldn't let her go. Peter changed her because I was too afraid that I'd drain her. She really smelt good too."

I studied her as she spoke. There was truth in her words but she was omitting something and my gut told me that Alice was involved there. When she spoke of their newborn's blood, my mind brought up Bella and how delicious she smelled despite everything that happened. "Okay, so tell me about your current problem? It sounded like she was pitching a fit with Peter on the phone."

She face twisted before she glanced at me. She was avoiding something and I narrowed my eyes. A low growl escaped and she flinched at my warning. "_Cupcake_ woke up pretty calm considering what we know of newborns. It really threw Peter and I for a loop. We hadn't wanted to travel far for her first meal so we gave her the option of trying animals like you and she seemed okay. She didn't tell how she felt which way or another after that but we let her know her options. Her memories are – conflicting?"

"Conflicting?" I repeated, confused at what she meant.

"I don't know Major. She knows things. You can see it in her eyes that she knows _something_ but when we try to get her to open up about it, it seems like she is genuinely lost. Best I can put it is that its' like the edge of the memory she's trying to grasp. It's there but she can't hold onto it and she doesn't know if she _wants_ to. I do know that she was hurt. Deeply and it's carried over to a very emotional and broken vampire." 

"So you and Pete decided it would be best to call an empath in?" I questioned incredulously and terrified. "If she is as broken as you say, you have any idea how it will mess me up?"

"That's the thing. You are probably the only one that might have a chance to help her resolve her issues," Charlotte sighed. "Just...wait. You'll see what I mean when we get there. I only hope you don't kill Peter and I when you do."

At her words, I wasn't sure how to feel. They were afraid for my reaction to their newborn? Their newborn who according to Alice is my mate. "Alice told me something about her. That she's my mate. Is that why you wanted me to come help?"

She was torn again and nodded after a moment. "Partly. Please, just wait until you see her. Don't make me answer anything else about her until after."

I accepted her request reluctantly and the rest of the hour long drive was spent mostly in silence as I tried to follow her emotions and think about what to do if things didn't go well. Scenarios and plans plotted for every possibility that I could think of.

When we got to the house finally, Charlotte ran up the steps to the door and waited for me before she went in. Peter was pacing the floor, just as nervous and apprehensive as she was at the airport. "She's out for a walk. She'll be back soon."

Charlotte nodded as she went to stand behind him as I remained silent. I could smell the unfamiliar scent but it was also known. Freesias and hints of vanilla that I could only assume was from Peter as he sired the girl. If she was indeed my mate, I could handle that as she would at least have an extension of myself in her.

I walked in further and set my bag on the chair before turning back to my friends. "So what is the story. And please, don't lie. Omission of facts is still a fucking lie. I thought we were more than that with each other Peter," I complained. I was tired and restless.

Before he could answer, the freesias scent was growing stronger. I reached out to get a feel for the emotions and knowing she was a newborn, barely a week old, they were surprisingly calm after learning of the tirade she went through and I'd been witness to over the phone. She obviously knew that I was there and she grew frightened. There was recognition in her fear, likely at my scent if she had gone into my room at all to know that I wasn't a complete stranger to the house.

I eyed the door waiting for her to come in but she seemed to linger outside, unsure if she should enter or flee. Peter luckily seemed to have developed a softer side with her because he called out to her. "Cupcake? It's alright. It's our friend Jasper. Remember? We told you about him?"

Curiosity spiked and it made me smile, giving me a small flare of hope. As the door slowly opened, revealing her, I stood stock frozen. A marbled statue in the living room. Her face was as beautiful as I remembered, and more so now. "Bella?" I whispered, tasting her emotions but that recognition was gone suddenly and the pain at its loss hurt me.

Bella was alive, in a matter of speaking. She was now one of us, something that Edward tried to avoid. My eyes flashed over to Peter questioningly and he shrugged, not knowing how to answer. I would beat an explanation out of him first chance I got.

"Hello," she said to me before looked to Peter. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm actually feeling kind of tired," Bella murmured, looking at Peter apologetically before glancing at me again. The same shy girl I remembered was there again and gave a weak smile before running upstairs out of sight. I heard a door open and close, and knew it was to my room, making me smile for a moment before I glared at my friends.

"What the fuck happened?!" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. "Tell me everything! Right now!"

Peter looked around, panicked. It made me wonder why his trouble meter hasn't gone off with all this mess yet because I was seriously contemplating removing a limb or two. "Alice called us the other night. Said that there was going to be an accident during that storm that came through. Said it was your mate and we didn't ask any questions after that. We took off to find her. The truck was a mess and she wouldn't have survived long enough for the hospital! So I changed her! What did you want me to do? Let her die? She's our sister now and if you don't fucking want her, we do!"

My hands flew to my hair as I tried to process everything. My brother's ex girlfriend is now a vampire and supposedly my mate. The fucked up part now is that since I've actually laid eyes on her I could feel the pull to take me up the stairs to her. She was no doubt listening in on the conversation so I couldn't exactly say just anything without pushing her to run away from me.

As I battled to get my own emotions under control, I knew my friends were trying to keep themselves in check for me, but the curiosity, fear, and longing that came from upstairs felt so much like it was coming from myself. Letting out a moan I fell to the couch. Taking a deep breath to ground myself, I could smell her scent lift from the fabric as it moved under me. I didn't catch myself in time before I realized I was basking in it.

Resigned, I looked up warily. I had to ask. "How much does she remember?"

"We don't know. She told us bits about Carlisle at the hospital, but something spooked her about one of the bedrooms. I didn't ask her about it as I didn't think she wanted to share yet, but when she went into your room, which is her now by the way. You can stay in the ugly blue one. Anyway, she seemed fine," he smiled, making me curious. "She said she felt safe in it so if you don't like it tough shit."

"Really?" I grinned at that. So maybe she did feel the beginning of the mating pull. It gave me hope that this mess would turn out positively. "Of course she can have the room if she wants it."

"I'm sure she's grateful for hearing your permission voiced. She was fucking nervous at first about taking it. Regardless, I don't know what was going through her mind. I'm not a mind raper like Edward, but whatever she was thinking stirred up the hornets' nest with him. Cupcake remembers him now. Vividly. I'd venture to say that if he were to show up at the door now, nothing the three of us could do would stop her from tearing him apart. Not that I'd willingly stop her after what Alice filled me in on with their history. Which by the way you asshole, why the hell didn't you call us when you two took her to Phoenix to deal with that nomad?"

"Our main concern was to get her as far away from James as possible. At the time I thought you were heading up into Canada! What good would have been for us in the south?" I replied before noticing the odd look Charlotte was giving me. "What?"

**AN: So Jasper is there and clearly feels something. Right?**

**Thought of the day... How do you think Bella will react at hearing this news? Something is bound to fuck it up but how do you think?**


	9. 08 Bella

**AN: Welcome back! No special message here until the end.**

_Bella_

Walking back to the house, most of my anger gone for the moment. I couldn't guarantee for how long because I could still feel it bubbling just beneath the surface still. As I got closer, I picked up a new scent. Stronger and exactly the same as the one from my new room. If my heart could, it would be racing right now. I hurried to the house, right up to the door before stopping.

I didn't know who this vampire was, if he was a threat. Peter and Charlotte trusted him, but could I? People change, and certainly so can vampires. Would he still be as good company as they insisted he was from their tales? I was terrified that he would drive my new family away as it had happened before.

I heard Peter tell me that it was okay to come in and I had to learn to trust that he wouldn't steer me wrong. As I walked in, I looked around, first to my friends then to their's. Seeing the new face, I pushed down my agitation that was mixed up in a tornado of new feelings. I knew he was the empath they spoke of and I doubted he wanted to deal with another newborn as unstable as I felt emotionally. What would the handsome vampire see in me? I was grateful enough for Peter and Charlotte and that was all I needed for now. Saying my greetings and quickly escaping up the stairs to my room, I let out a breath before my ears picked up on their conversation. I felt guilty for listening, but soon realized that this man knew me. He _knew_ me. And as it progressed, I felt more confused because I realized that he was one of the Cullens that left me. It made me _want_ to hate him, to make Peter throw him out, but I couldn't. The thought alone made me hurt.

I heard Charlotte speaking and I was a little hurt that should would speak of something I confided in her in but I wanted to see where she was going with it. "She remembered you. Or at least something you said to her. She told me the night that Peter called Alice for the full story. What did you tell her?" Oh, that. Truthfully, I wanted to know who said it. It replayed in my head still, like it was coating me in a protective blanket of warmth and security.

I heard the visitor take in a breath as he answered her as I crept out to the door to listen more clearly. "She was evasive on that trip. She was worried about James hurting one of the family and putting _us_ in danger. I told her she was worth it. Why?"

This handsome stranger was the one to protect me from that nightmare? I could see it, almost. I tried putting his face to what memories I had. It was difficult and my mind fought against it. Shaking my head, I listened in as they continued downstairs. I leaned against the door frame as I sat on the floor, breathing in the the stranger's scent, letting it calm me.

Charlotte's voice dropped, something in the tone I couldn't identify. "She remembers it. She remembers those words," she said to him. "Let us all take a break and relax. It's been a long week so far considering everything being thrown at the girl, we need to lay off her. After her revelation about Edward, I honestly can't say that I think bringing you in so soon is a good idea, but we can't change that now."

"I fucking panicked Char! You weren't here to see her. The _only_ think I could think of that might help that kind of anger is the presence of her fucking mate so I called him!" Peter snapped. At his words, everyone stopped breathing. Even I.

That man, Jasper, was my mate? Then what the hell was Edward? I was never more confused, intrigued, and embarrassed at that moment before I was pissed off. I flew down the stairs and glared at the three of them. Peter looked guilty and apologetic. Char was pissed and nervous. Jasper was terrified. My confusion spiked and I know he noticed it, giving me a small smile and shrug as he looked uncomfortable.

"What did you just say Peaches?" I asked evenly, closing my eyes and praying my vampire memory was tricking me.

He let loose a nervous chuckle. "Uh, well...I would try to lie but the cat is out of the bag. Jasper is your mate, Cupcake. It wasn't that we were keeping secrets from you. It's just that well, after everything, we weren't sure that you wanted to know yet or if you'd be able to handle it until your other feelings were resolved about that family."

I closed my eyes as I struggled to find patience to deal with him. I completely understood where he was coming from and if I was in position, I'd probably have done the same thing so I couldn't find it in me to hold it against him. The next question for myself was how I was going to deal with Jasper because to run from him to hide in my room unnerved me, and it was his scent that lingered up there that eased the discomfort.

"I suppose we don't get a choice in this, do we?" I asked, looking fully at Jasper fully for the first time.

"To an point. The pull would be painful for both of us to be apart for distances, but if all you want is friendship that is fine with me. We don't have to be anything more than what you want," he explained, though I could see the flicker of loneliness and disappointment that I felt.

Nodding, I struggled to pull my eyes away from him as he watched me. "I think I need to think about this. I _know_ I need to think, but being friends would be – nice. Get to know each other I guess?"

He nodded, seemingly afraid to use any words as he stared back at me. I met his eyes and was startled at the depth of emotion that filled them and as much as I wanted to run back to my room or out to the pond that I had taken a liking to, I was rooted to the spot where I stood.

I could sense Peter and Char moving slowly. "We'll just let you two, um, talk. We'll be back in a few hours. Try not to kill one another!" Charlotte. She needed to go away.

Peter wasn't so tactful. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do! And if you jump in and fully go for that mating bond, do it in your room!"

"Peaches, if you know what the fuck is good for you, leave me alone!" I screamed, stomping my foot. A little petulant for a bad ass vampire, but I was beyond embarrassed already. I didn't need him compounding on it. "If you don't run off, I'll be sure to burn your entire porn collection!"

He glared at me in defiance. "You wouldn't."

I smiled mischievously. "I would even mail your homemade video I found with Charlotte to the Volturi. God knows they need a good release from what I remember of those stories!"

Charlotte turned on Peter, who had enough sense to look contrite. "You told me you burned those tapes!"

Jasper looked at me surprised and I couldn't hold back the smirk. "I'm not surprised that you remember the stories of the Volturi, but porn Bella? I have to admit it's hard to think of you and porn in the same sentence."

"Don't blame me. Blame your friend here for thinking _your_ room was a good hiding place," I explained and held back a laugh at his shudder.

"Dude that's a major privacy violation there," he pointed out. As amused as I became with the change of atmosphere, I was hyper aware of his movement to come stand closer to me. My eyes shot back to him as he wordless asked if it was alright. Nodding, I kept myself neutral as I turned back to watch Peter and Char battle it out now. Ha! Bella 2, Peter 0.

Jasper turned to me and smiled nervously. I could only look back at him, study him, take him in as I worked to figure out everything in my head. "Want to take a walk because I don't think they are going to be leaving now. I think there is more that you and I need to discuss," he asked. I was unable to resist and found myself nodding before he gently took my hand to lead us outside and away from the yelling.

I stared at our joined hands, surprised at the warmth that I felt. For some reason I was expecting unrelenting cold hands. Edward. The name sparked rage but this hand in mine brought peace. He must have felt my conflict as he looked back. "Something wrong Darling?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm so confused," I mumbled. I felt torn about everything. My need of him was strong, but at the same time, I wanted to hate him. It troubled me greatly as I worked to process everything.

He nodded. "It'll clear up in time. I'll help with what I can and you know Peter and Charlotte will be there for you as well."

"Are you leaving?" I questioned, feeling panic fill me. He obviously picked up on that and he turned to face me, pulling me into him to hold me close, causing me to freeze.

"No! I couldn't. Not now. And believe me Bella, I didn't want to leave the last time either. Emmett and I argued against leaving but we were outvoted," he tried to explain, pressing his lips to my hair. His affection for me so soon filled me with white hot rage as I continued to remain still, glaring up at him until he sensed the change in me, pulling away carefully and finally looked me in the eye.

**AN: So Bella knows. She seems accepting it, yes? Maybe. Right now I really think it's just the mating bond that is holding them together but who knows?**

**Thought of the day... Bella is a naughty girl! We don't see her thinking so much, but what is at the forefront but obviously she has strategies for keeping dear Peaches in line. What else do you think she has up her sleeve?**

* * *

**On another note, I'm debating about writing a Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover. I'm feeling Bella/Damon lately. I don't know why. I blame the bunnies. They are seriously fucking with my head lately. _IF_ I do work on this project, I would desperately need a beta/cheerleader because I'm not at all entirely comfortable with the VD characters as I tend to be a channel surfer by nature, though I find Damon quite intriguing...**

**Also, these frequent updates are going to be on hold after this chapter because I REALLY, I mean _REALLY_ need to deal with A LOT of school work to catch up on. I mean nearly 4 weeks of College Algebra and lots of English work and a freaking research paper due next week. In the meanwhile, PLEASE flood me with reviews to give me a boost to get the work caught up to return to writing for you!**


	10. Author Note

**Author Note:**

_I want to thank everyone for following my stories. I am still working on Sorry I'm Late;_

_Something To Hope For; & I Want It All so please do not think they are not forgotten_

_(even if one or more has been updated more recently than others)._

_I just wanted to share that it's been rather difficult in my personal life recently. Adjusting to new medication has caused some serious shift of concentrations as well as inducing other medical complications that has hindering my ability to sit and really work on a specific story. _

_To give you an idea of where my head space is **today** I've been dealing with serious back spasms that sent me to my knees on my return walk home from the store that is only two blocks from my home, the pain on my face serious enough to cause a driver passing by enough concern to turn around and offer to take me to the emergency room. Two days ago, we had to put one of our family dogs to sleep, as it was his time, and the same day, my grandmother got into another car accident, thus now limiting her driving privileges under my uncle's prerogative (his insurance after all)._

_Last week I started a new medication as a prophylactic for my headaches that has been messing with my appetite (which in itself isn't all that bad but requires me to drink A LOT of water thus making my bladder feel smaller than a peanut and making me stay awake all hours of the night to run to the restroom leading to loss of sleep). One of the other side effects is loss of concentration, hence one of the many problems leading to this ridiculously long author note that none of you really wants to read._

_In short, I am still writing. Although much more slowly than I had been before._

_Updates will be coming less frequently than they were previously as while the plot bunnies _

_are still with me, they are giving me different directions from what is already in progress,_

_so you may see something new come up soon._

_I just beg for your patience and continued support._

_On a side note... I am also working on creating a new website to move my stories to so that I can revise them and add some extra juicy content that FFnet doesn't approve of (party poopers!)._

_Much love!_

Meeko


End file.
